


Runescape: Insidious Incubus

by Major Mario (MajorMario)



Category: Runescape
Genre: Anal, Brainwashing, Breeding, Corruption, Demon, F/M, Green Eyes, Rape, Stand And Deliver, Tentacles, Vaginal, incubus, red hair, redhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMario/pseuds/Major%20Mario
Summary: Ariane, accomplished sorceress and adventurer, decides to summon a demon so she can get some insider information on what the gods of Gielinor are up to. She summons an incubus instead, and it's all downhill from there.[ A commissioned piece ]
Kudos: 28





	1. Ariane

**Author's Note:**

> \- A commissioned piece.  
> \- Want to commission me? Check here => https://www.deviantart.com/majormario/journal/OPEN-Major-Mario-s-Writing-Commissions-845408867

Summoning and binding a demon was a very intimate and intricate affair. One had to have the right runes for the job, the right sigil in place and the mental and magical aptitude to see it all through. Even more, the summoning process was chaotic and difficult, if not near-impossible, to properly prepare for. But for a seer like Ariane, she was able to look forward into time and suss out every single problem in the process. She had successfully summoned a demon in the future; it was just a matter of recreating the process!

Concealed in a secluded house in Edgeville, Ariane did a last-minute check. Though the place was small, it offered plenty of privacy in the form of shutters, closed curtains and the fact that it was so close to the edge of the Wilderness. She had snuffed out the lanterns hung about the place and let the darkness of night serve as added cover. Not a soul in Edgeville would bother her, and if anyone did happen to see or hear something strange, they’d figure it was just Evil Dave minding his own business. Just to be safe, Ariane soundproofed the house with a bit of magic; useful in case the demon was a loud, boisterous type.

The redheaded sorceress moved to the main room of the house where the summoning circle had been etched. Candles were lit on the points, rune essence was scattered about and the connection to the Infernal Dimensions had been established. Already the sigil was glowing with sinister violet energy, but Ariane was in complete control. She took a look at her journal, reread the information gleaned through precognition and put her plan into action.

Ariane chanted and weaved her magic about the room while infernal energies billowed from the summoning circle. The violet glow pulsed with power, burning brighter with each passing verse and invocation. Ashes whirled about- infernal ashes to be specific- which would help construct the demon’s physical form in this plane. Surely a greater demon would need no help in that regard, but Ariane had done it in her vision of the future, and so it had to come to pass. The magic went to work sculpting the ashes, the chanting kept it all stable and finally, once the right moment had come, the demonic soul crossed over and added the finishing touch.

After a powerful yet modest burst of power, a demon rose from the marred sigil and took stock of its surroundings before gazing upon Ariane with piercing red eyes. Surprisingly, this demon wasn’t big, red and imposing, but rather tall, tan and human in appearance. There were the obvious tell-tale signs of being demonic; a set of sturdy, leathery bat wings that unfurled from his back, black and bony horns and a long, slender tail were the three main points. White hair down to his shoulders framed a handsome face that caught Ariane’s eye while his lean and muscular physique could make any normal woman swoon. Finally, the only thing that kept the demon’s modesty was a pair of ragged trousers, and even then he wore it very well.

“To whom do I owe the pleasure?” the demon asked in a suave tone.

“Ariane,” the woman replied. She kept herself just out of arm’s reach and motioned towards her green robes and leather armor. “Sorceress, adventurer and seer... primarily the first. And your name?”

“Names hold power. For now, you can call me… Talyn.”

“Very well. Now that the formalities are out of the way, we’ll get to the point. Do you have any idea as to why I’ve summoned you?”

The demon smiled and revealed his set of sharp teeth.

“Not for company, I wager.”

“You and your kind can sense a god’s influence here in Gielinor,” Ariane explained. “No matter how insignificant the information, anything we can use to fight back against the gods, outright banish them or merely stem the tide of their influence is precious.”

“For a follower of Guthix, isn’t meddling in these divine affairs something th-”

“Neutrality means nothing if there’s no world left over. This house sits at the very edge of The Wilderness; if the gods continue to meddle in a world that’s long since moved on without them, there could be another God War, another Wilderness, and-”

Talyn raised his hand to cut Ariane off.

“I get it. No need to get so worked up about it, though… That determined pout of yours is adorable.”

“My what? Uh… Oh, whatever. So I propose a contract. Assist me with my efforts, provide me with as much information on the gods as you can. In return, I’ll keep your form stabilized here.”

“And will I have the freedom to do what I want?”

“So long as you live in balance with the world and respect it, then yes. I can’t guarantee that you’ll be left alone by the Saradominists, though.”

“I’m certain that in this day and age, avoiding Saradominists is now the norm. Very well, I accept the contract.”

Bound by the contract, Ariane felt more at ease than ever before. She swept her hand over the summoning circle and dispelled it. The sigils within the circle were meant to bind and hold a demon if they should prove unruly, and ultimately banish them back to the Infernal Dimensions if they declined the contract or were too chaotic to contain. Appreciative of his new freedom, Talyn sauntered forward and came right up to Ariane, well within the limits of her personal space. The sorceress wasn’t expecting this at all, but she wasn’t too worried. She could handle herself, and besides, the contract between them meant that she wouldn’t be severely harmed.

“Erm… Little close,” Ariane muttered, taking a step back. The sharp smell of spice wafted around Talyn like cologne and came off as just a little distracting, or rather, interesting in an odd sense. “I uh… Anyway, let’s start. Could you tell me anything about Zamorak and what his current plans are?”

“Do we really have to be all business right from the start?” Talyn purred in that same suave tone as before. He looked the red-haired woman up and down and gave her a lecherous smile. “It’s late. We should get to know each other better.”

Ariane’s cheeks went pink at the idea and she narrowed her eyes in scrutiny. She opened her mouth to speak, paused, came up with nothing, then tried again with a soft yet stern voice.

“I don’t- Demon, please don’t look at me like some piece of meat.”

“Please, call me Talyn. You’re, what, twenty-five? Far too young to be this modest. Most women would kill for a body like yours.”

Though Ariane didn’t want to admit it, Talyn had a point. Her red hair and green eyes gave her an exotic, homely look while her skin, pale from days spent crawling through dungeons and old libraries searching for ancient magic, was smooth and without imperfections. Long legs, a slender waist and a generous bosom that was further accentuated with tight-fitting leather armor over a rich green robe would have made Ariane quite the vixen in any village, or perhaps top dog at a brothel. Even that colorful headband of hers served to accentuate Ariane’s comely face.

“Besides, I need to stabilize my form. Those legs… those lips… You brought this on yourself, you little temptress, you.”

“T-temptress, wha-”

Ariane’s first thought was that this demon was coming on to her. Flattering, yes, but unwarranted. But then her vivid green eyes went wide. Most rank and file demons cared very little for sex, if at all. They just did whatever Zamorak or Zaros commanded. Talyn didn’t seem to fall into this category. The only demons who were this lecherous were…

Sensing that Ariane was aware, Talyn moved in closer. He reached out to grab the woman and hold her tight against him as his lips came down against her own. But the sorceress wasn’t some damsel, and so with the power of the runes contained in a satchel on her hip, she drew upon her magic and pressed an open palm into Talyn’s chiseled chest. Compressed air rushed from her palm into the incubus and shot him back, but only a foot or so. Her free hand, imbued with a water bolt, shot forward as a follow-up; whatever it took to get this insidious demon away from her.

But the incubus, supernatural in his abilities, was having none of this. He stepped to the side and felt Ariane’s attack brush past his shoulder, then with the opening he grasped the sorceress’ outstretched hand and whirled her around once before sending her to the floor in a fine display of martial arts. The old floorboards held as Ariane slammed into them with Talyn soon atop her like a spider with new prey.

“Oh, so you like it rough, huh? Or is this just you playing hard to get?”

“Get off of me!” Ariane howled, already reaching deep inside for her next spell. Her green eyes glowed with power and she struggled under the incubus’ weight. “I’ll have nothing to do with you!”

“Hey hey, none of that,” Talyn replied with a devilish smile on his lips. He grabbed at Ariane’s rune satchel and, after a brief struggle, he tore it away from the sorceress and flung it off into a corner of the house. “Now, where were we… Oh right. So you figured it out, hm?”

“That you’re an incubus? Yes, now get-”

“But we have a contract, Ariane, and I need plenty of energy to stabilize myself. Honestly, it’s a wonder how I’ve kept myself in check so long around you… well, until now, that is.”

“Don’t you dare touch me!”

“C’mon, I’ll be doing plenty of that. By the time I’m finished, you’re going to lament every second I’m not touching you.”

Incubi, like their female counterparts the succubi, hardly needed much introduction. They slept with women and stabilized their form through sex, but they also grew in power. The more times they made a woman orgasm, the more powerful they would become. They also had a unique set of skills and powers at their disposal to make their insidious work easier, especially if they were dealing with an unruly mark. For Ariane, though her struggling was adorable and excited Talyn to his very core, she would have to be further incapacitated.

Glowing, hypnotic red eyes stared back at Ariane’s green pair while the incubus ran his hands up her long legs and clasped her hip. He planted in her mind the dark idea to give in, but he knew that a strong-willed woman like Ariane would need more encouragement to let go of her inhibitions. At the very least Ariane paused in her thrashing and seemed more entranced by the incubus’ hands roaming her body. The firm hand on her hip slipped back to grope her ass while another one came over to hold down one of her wrists.

“I… I kn-know your weakness,” Ariane stated in an attempt to reassure herself. “So long as I don’t orgasm, I’ll… I’ll outlast you. You have to spend precious energy trying to break me.”

“You say that as if you’ve already given up. That’s a good attitude, Ariane,” Talyn chuckled in reply.

The sorceress wrinkled her nose in disgust and gritted her teeth before trying to throw Talyn off of her hips. She didn’t have her rune satchel, but she still had a few of those magical, weightless stones stored away in special slits in her leather armor. To her surprise, Talyn not only got up and off of the woman, but he also pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. His hands once again went to her body- groping, pulling and prodding at the straps of her light armor, fingers sliding over pale, smooth skin, lips trailing up her thin neck. And then, just as Ariane got her footing, Talyn swooped in with an overbearing kiss.

Possessive lips combined with a hypnotic gaze were nice, but not enough. As Ariane felt Talyn’s tongue pressing and prodding against her lips she heard a strange sound coming from his sculpted back. At least half a dozen or so dark red tendrils rose from behind Talyn and slithered through the air towards Ariane’s limbs. A couple seeped into her knee-high boots and pushed them off of her feet just as a thicker tentacle wrapped around her waist and lifted her a few inches. Another few tendrils worked like Talyn’s fingers and assisted him in getting that pesky leather chestpiece of hers off, and it was all downhill from there.

“Mmmpff… N-no, no!”

The armor was discarded leaving Ariane in just her fine green robes. Talyn’s tentacles lifted her further up the wall until her crotch was center with the incubus’ head, and so he helped himself. The white hair and horns of the incubus nearly disappeared under the front of Ariane’s robe as he kissed and licked a trail from thigh to thigh. The sorceress had only a modest pair of cream panties, but already those were being pulled away. Tearing through the lace with his teeth, Talyn let the flimsy piece of clothing fall to the floor and took a look at what he had to work with.

“Aw… Look at this cute little patch of red hair!”

“Stop, please! Get out fr-”

One of Talyn’s tentacles lurched forward and sank deep between Ariane’s pursed red lips. Coated with a thin layer of what seemed to be slime, the tendril had an easy go at it, and soon it was rubbing against the sorceress’ tongue and prodding at the back of her throat. At the same time another pair of tentacles seeped down the collar of her robes and surged outwards to rip at the fabric, quickly exposing those pearly-pink tits of hers which bounced free from their confinement. The tendrils grabbed them up; squeezing and rolling over the soft, sensitive flesh as they lathered their thin slime into them.

Talyn, meanwhile, busied himself with his prey’s pink pussy. Hands grasped at Ariane’s hips, he sank his tongue into her depths and reveled in the jolt of shameful pleasure that came from deep within. More than that, just having a taste of Ariane had a rejuvenating effect on the incubus. In his fervor he doubled down on his actions; the tentacle in the sorceress’ mouth pistoned back and forth at a vigorous pace, the ones around her breasts kneaded them with all the exuberance of a feisty, horny teenager and others were no slouch either with how they rubbed against her sensitive skin. Talyn’s demonic tongue soon flicked against a particular bundle of nerves, the jewel of Ariane’s cunt that was her clit, and drank in the sweet juice as the woman finally suffered her first orgasm.

“Mmmpgh!”

To make things worse for Ariane, the tentacle in her mouth had swollen before dispensing a sickeningly-sweet syrup down her throat. She wanted to gag, but the tentacle was lodged in her throat; there was nowhere for the cum to go but down. A moment later and her body felt as if it was burning from the inside. Her core pulsed, her pussy clenched around Talyn’s tongue and her breasts grew much more sensitive. Still more of that sweet substance trickled into her stomach, lighting her body aflame with agonizing pleasure. A strand of cum and saliva dripped from her lips once the tentacle retreated.

“See? Doesn’t that feel good, Ariane?” Talyn purred after pulling out from between the woman’s legs. He licked his lips and grinned. “Your body certainly enjoyed it. And what’s more, it seems that the aphrodisiac is already coursing through your veins.”

“You… You’re lying,” Ariane whimpered, panting from the stimulus and heat gnawing at her body. Her breasts heaved with every breath she took while the tendrils clenched tight around them idly toyed with her pert nipples. “Nnngh! Y-you’re just… playing with me!”

“Then let’s go a little further, shall we?”

Invigorated by the sorceress’ orgasm and deteriorating will, Talyn maneuvered Ariane over towards the only bed in the house. It wasn’t the most decadent bed in Gielinor, but it was comfortable and spacious enough for the incubus to have some fun on. His tentacles dropped her and slid back from whence they came while Talyn himself pounced atop Ariane and pinned her. He tugged at the scraps of her robe and tossed it all aside, leaving the sorceress in nothing; bare as the day she was born. Ariane was still trembling from her first major orgasm, and so the most she could do was whimper a pitiful, incoherent protest.

Talyn removed his trousers and angled himself against Ariane’s hips with his erect cock pressing against her slick cunt. The incubus’ cock was positively unremarkable at a mere six or so inches, but that wouldn’t be for long.

“No mortal woman can outlast me. Especially not a virgin,” Talyn said with a shake of his head. At the wide-eyed look from Ariane, Talyn smirked. “Oh yes, I could tell. But don’t worry, I’ll be gentle… at first.”

Ariane shivered under Talyn’s gaze. She desperately wanted none of this, but at the same time her body was crying out for more stimulation. The aphrodisiac had seeped through her system, spread out through her extremities and made her pussy quiver in anticipation. Even her lips were feeling neglected ever since the first kiss minutes ago. It pained her to the very core to admit it, but she wanted the incubus to fuck her. Furthermore, the dark seed of doubt the incubus had planted earlier had blossomed, and from it, Ariane figured that if anyone was going to take her virginity, it might as well be a demon of lust.

Just before Ariane could manage to compose herself, if only for a moment, she felt a sharp pain and cried out. But just as quickly as it arrived, the pain faded- no, it was corrupted, transformed into raw, boundless pleasure. She looked over and saw that Talyn had entered her; that thick cock had slipped past her virgin lips and torn her hymen in one go. Immediately a healthy glow spread over Talyn’s form as power poured into his body. For an incubus, deflowering a virgin was nothing short of nirvana. 

“You like that? It’s the aphrodisiac,” Talyn explained as he started to pump his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock down into Ariane’s tight, silken depths. “No pain. Just pleasure. Go on, be a good girl and lose yourself in it!”

The sorceress finally let slip a moan of rapture as the incubus carved into her. The ultra-sensitive nerves hidden away had never felt this kind of stimulation before! Scraping against her tight, slick walls and hilting as deep inside as it could go, the incubus’ cock made light work of Ariane’s tender cunt. Even more, Ariane could feel herself clenching tight around Talyn, and not just internally. As the demon continued to plough her, Ariane’s legs spread further and soon she locked them around his hips to keep him in place. Hands that once grasped the sheets beneath her for dear life soon rose to lock around Talyn’s neck as well.

“It… It f-feels good…”

“What feels good? Come on, be specific.”

“Your cock feels good-”

“You like it when I fuck you like this, huh?” Talyn eased himself tighter against Ariane, his thrusting slower but more deliberate with his heavy balls resting against her slit. He nipped at her neck and showered it with kisses all the while. “This is just the beginning, sweetheart. I’m gonna break you in.”

Mind fuzzy from the hypnotic suggestions, aphrodisiac and unyielding pleasure, Ariane could no longer resist Talyn’s advances. She felt like a toy in his arms as he fucked her like an overzealous lover in what was supposed to be a beautiful, passionate position. A shuddering orgasm later loosened Ariane up even further, allowing the incubus to fold her into a mating press. She squealed at the new sensation; in this new position it felt as if she was just a wild animal meant to be bred. The incubus slammed into her with powerful squats and delighted in the sloppy expression on Ariane’s face as he did just that!

Yet another orgasm came, but this time Ariane felt the incubus spill his hot seed deep inside her. At first it just pooled inside of her only for the incubus to slam down one final time, angle his cock against her cervix and fill her womb directly. The sorceress nearly lost her mind from the pleasure; the heat spread out from deep within and made her body quiver. Her inner walls clenched tight around Talyn’s cock on instinct and tried to milk him for more, of which Talyn couldn’t help but notice. He laughed at her body’s reactions and leaned in to kiss her.

“With how tightly you’re gripping me, it’s like you want to be pregnant! Maybe that’s your wet dream, huh?” The incubus reluctantly pulled out from between Ariane’s legs only to flip her over on her stomach, prop her up and jam his cock back inside. The slick noise of a wet pussy and fresh cum yielding to a hard cock was like music to the depraved demon’s ears. “Sorry to say, but it’s near-impossible to get pregnant from an incubus… But I can certainly try my best!”

After doggystyle lost its lustre, Talyn pumped into Ariane on her side, then with her bouncing atop him. But the best was yet to come. Minutes later the incubus had Ariane’ up against a wall with her legs locked around his hips and her arms hung by her sides. She felt him thrust into her again and again, lifting her up against the wall and making her breasts bounce and smack against Talyn’s chest. Another dominating kiss was laid on her, one which quickly had Ariane kissing back. Her tongue tangled with Talyn’s own, though for the most part Talyn had complete and utter control, even if that meant sucking on that tongue, nibbling her lips or groping her tits.

With another orgasm fast approaching, Ariane squeezed her thighs around Talyn and groaned. The incubus’ cock was so thick and hard, and so goddamned hot! It seemed to have gotten bigger over time thanks to all that raw sexual energy flowing into it. Ariane wrapped her arms around the incubus and came just as she felt the demon bite her neck and pinch her nipple. Again more of that sticky, spicy cum came sloshing into her fertile womb, and again more of the sorceress’ willpower faded away.

For a brief moment it seemed that the fun had come to an end. Talyn pulled out from Ariane’s dripping cunt and lowered her to the floor where she sat on her knees. She was a hot mess; her red hair was disheveled, her body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and those once vivid green eyes were dark with lust. Talyn, however, never looked better. His wings unfurled to a more impressive length, his physique seemed to have grown more muscular and most of all, that previously unremarkable cock of his had grown larger and demonic. Glowing violet veins ran up the length of that demonic dick while a series of ridges accentuated the sides.

“Don’t pass out. You still have work to do,” Talyn growled down to Ariane. His cock pulsed with power as slick pussy juices dribbled from the tip and base. “C’mon, put that mouth to good use. Clean me off.”

Trembling from the multitude of orgasms she had suffered through, Ariane did as she was told. Her inhibitions had been scoured away, and all that was left was wanton lust. She took the demonic cock past her lips and began to deepthroat it while her hands pressed against Talyn’s thighs for support. She bobbed her head back and forth, coating that thick member with her saliva to such a degree that strands of it dripped like viscous sap. Tainted with incubus cum and her own essence, that cock tasted like sweet ambrosia to her sex-saturated body, mind and soul. Already her pussy was yearning for another round or two, and her tongue was hoping for another healthy dose of cum.

“That’s enough,” Talyn said as he pulled out from Ariane’s warm, wet mouth. He let out an amused scoff when she pouted, even as her body was on the verge of collapsing. “You’re a good fuck, Ariane. I think I’ll keep you. C’mere.”

There was still a spark of fire and resistance in Ariane’s eyes, but not for long. Talyn pulled the sorceress up, sat on the end of the bed and turned her around so he could lower her back down on his cock. This time, however, he speared Ariane’s puckered asshole, much to her surprise. She let out a shriek before letting loose a low, whorish moan of depraved delight. It was such a foreign sensation, but Talyn’s hot, thick cock made it positively orgasmic. Ariane fell back against Talyn’s muscled chest and felt his hands grasp her thighs for extra support before he started to piston and churn, slamming into the sorceress’ bubbly ass with all the force he could muster.

With each passing second Ariane opened up more and more for the incubus, and yet her asshole was still just as tight as ever. She could feel the incubus’ breath at her back, his hands needily grasping her thighs and eventually her bouncing tits, and of course she could feel each individual vein, ridge and ripple in his demonic cock. The sorceress’ tattered mind would remember every detail of that wonderful cock, even those full balls that smacked against her ass from time to time. The two would fuck for hours after that with Talyn in complete and utter control. To cement this control, Talyn made good on his promise and decided to make a big change to the sorceress; one that he was sure she’d love.

The incubus brought his hands to the sides of Ariane’s head and, with a spark of vile violet energy, he got to work rewiring her brain. Pain and pleasure intertwined into one wondrous concoction for the sorceress while her pussy twitched and sucked deep on the incubus’ cock impaled within. Whatever reason she summoned this demon for in the first place no longer mattered. For Ariane, all that mattered now was to serve Talyn, to please him and give him whatever she wanted. No longer bound by mere inhibitions or shame, Ariane accepted her new purpose in life with a dopey smile, a faraway look in her eyes and a thrashing of her hips as she came harder than ever before.

Moments later, cunt dripping with cum and hips sore, Ariane clung to Talyn as the latter brushed her hair. Her eyes refocused- no longer were they a vivid green. Instead they were much darker and gilded with a bright, glowing violet. She rubbed her distended stomach and giggled like a drunkard.

“Good morning, my little pet,” Talyn cooed. He grasped Ariane’s chin and gave her a peck on the forehead. “Glad to see that you’re finally awake. You passed out a few times here and there… I was worried that I might have broken you.”

“Will you… will you fuck me some more?”

“Ha! Maybe. Tell me, who do you serve?”

“I serve you, Master,” Ariane replied without hesitation.

“That’s right. That’s a good girl. You’ll be my darling sex slave. I’ll fuck you every day and night if you behave.”

“I’ll be good… I’ll be a good girl, s-so please fuck me, Master,” the corrupted sorceress pleaded, one hand dipped between her legs as she started to play with her puffy twat.

Talyn chuckled again at his handiwork.

“You really want to be bred that badly, huh? Well… How about you help your master get some more women?”

A brief flash of jealousy was snuffed out by the tempting, depraved idea. Ariane smiled wide and nodded.

“Y-yes, yes! Whatever you want, Master.”

“Good. You’ll help your master get more powerful… so powerful that no woman will ever be able to resist me.” The white-haired incubus pulled Ariane atop him and angled his cock against her folds, much to her delight. “But for now… Tell me what you want your beloved master to do to you.”

“I want you to fuck me deep and hard, Master… Fill me up with your hot cum… M-make me pregnant, please…!”

A thrust and a squeal of rapture then followed.


	2. Gudrun & Litra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Gudrun & Litra from the Barbarian Village get their turn!

"It feels nice to hold a bow again… and to wear this again."

"Really? And here I was thinking that the civilized life raised your standards."

"Oh shush. I may like living with Dororan, but I'll always be a barbarian at heart."

"And what a great barbarian you are… sneaking off to Varrock to buy fish from the market and passing it off as your own fresh catch."

Gudrun took her bow and smacked the back of her companion's leg, though it did nothing to stop the sly smile and chuckling. She couldn't help but grin and giggle herself; Litra always had a wry sense of humor buried beneath that friendly demeanor. Away from Gunnarsgrunn, or the Barbarian Village to adventurers and civilized people alike, the two barbarians enjoyed the liberating feeling of loincloths and leather bindings. The blonde Litra was as proud and strong as they came while the red-haired Gudrun, daughter of the chieftain at Gunnarsgrunn, was comely and appreciative of all things shiny, sweet, and pleasing to the ear. The two were as thick as thieves, no matter the fact that Gudrun no longer lived in the village but instead with her dwarven lover in a manor to the east.

There couldn't have been a better day to go hunting. Gudrun adored her beau Dororan, but the clamor of commerce coming from the Grand Exchange to the north had been extra obnoxious that day. She had noticed several adventurers scurrying about with obscene amounts of logs and, rather than stomach the fiery fumes, she got into her old barbarian attire, grabbed a bow, and headed out. Litra, on her end, had been approached by a monk from the Edgeville Monastery about some particularly tenacious deer who have been nibbling at the cabbages and rose bushes there. The two met up with bow and arrows in hand and set out for the hunt with a spring in their step.

"A lot of critters tend to congregate around that rune altar," Litra murmured as she crept through the underbrush. Squirrels chattered away while birds chirped in the distance, yet the blonde barbarian was listening for the short grunts of big game. "Get your bow ready."

Gudrun did as she was told and nocked an arrow while Litra did the same. Slinking closer to the clearing with the altar, the two women came across a small gathering of doe with one buck amongst them. The deer were completely unaware. The barbarians chose their targets and took aim, yet the crunch of a nearby twig caught both parties off guard. The deer scurried off in a panic while Gudrun and Litra hissed and glared at one another.

The two opened their mouths to berate one another, both believing that the other was at fault when again a twig snapped. They paused, drew their bowstrings and scanned the foliage for the culprit, yet nothing stepped forward. Instead, there came a subtle hissing, some kind of magical wind, and before Gudrun or Litra could even begin to question it, two ethereal projectiles rushed out from the undergrowth. Litra watched in horror as Gudrun was driven to the ground in an unconscious heap before she too was bludgeoned. A mixture of pain and sedatives shot through her system, and then all was dark and quiet.

-

Once Litra came to, she let out a hiss of discomfort and tried to pick herself back up. She figured that some marauder, perhaps a highwayman or thief, had snuck up on her and robbed her blind while unconscious. Her vision was hazy; it didn't help that it was dim either. She must have been out for a couple of hours at the most. The blonde barbarian felt an ache at the back of her head and went to rub it, though her body refused to cooperate. More and more of her senses came back until she realized that she wasn't in the forest anymore, and worst of all, that her limbs were constrained.

Her green eyes shot wide open and she gasped in rage and bewilderment.

"Wh-what the…? What is this?!"

Tentacles the color of blood were coiled around Litra's arms and legs, sopping wet with a slick and sticky substance akin to oil. Her wrists were bound and held high above her head as if she was chained up while thicker tendrils wrapped around her thighs, hips and stomach kept her elevated and supported. More of these dark red boneless limbs slithered up and down her back with a few darting between her legs like curious snakes. Glancing further down, Litra realized that her armor and apparel were nowhere to be seen. Her naked body was on full display, and like any barbarian worth her weight, her body was the stuff of wet dreams.

Sturdy muscles braced her arms like wrought iron. Litra's abs rippled down her torso; pronounced and stiff enough to grind meat upon. Long, firm legs ran up to good hips. Tentacles slipped between the valley of her breasts and swirled around those firm tits of hers, squeezing and kneading them like mere playthings. Her bust wasn't quite as large as Gudrun's, yet it was no less sensitive to teasing. Another set of tendrils swooped over Litra's tight ass and strong thighs to toy with the patch of golden hair just above her pussy, yet they would go no further… for now.

"G-get off of me," Litra growled, squeezing her thighs tight enough to keep prying tendrils away. Her body was smothered in this strange oily substance, and though her efforts were commendable, eventually a tendril or two would squeeze through and lick at her cunt's outer lips. "Oooh, y-you're gonna regret this, whoever you-"

Her venomous words were cut off by a low moan of shameful pleasure. Turning her attention away from the tentacles, Litra realized that she wasn't alone. Gudrun! The blonde had been so consumed by the tentacles that she forgot all about her. There she was, the chieftain's beloved daughter, on her hands and knees with a tanned, white-haired incubus behind her. Shivering, whimpering, wracked with a perverted mixture of pain and discomfort, Gudrun caught Litra's gaze and tried to beg for help, but all that came from her lips was another low moan.

"Hey, you're finally awake, huh?" The incubus grinned up at Litra as he reached out over the curve of Gudrun's back. He took a handful of red hair and tugged, delighting in her hiss of surprise. "You were out for so long…Me and Gudrun here decided to start without you."

It seemed that the trio were in some kind of run-down abode, but where, Litra had no idea.

"Litra, help me," Gudrun managed to snivel out, hazel eyes tinged with tears. A small amount of blood trickled down her thigh and mixed with the shimmering lubrication coating her body. "It… it hurts!"

"You bastard! She was saving herself for-"

"Yes, yes, saving herself for some pitiful excuse of a lover," Talyn laughed. He bent his body over Gudrun's form and sent his long tongue out to lap at the redhead's neck, all the while sneering up at Litra. "She'll thank me later. This tight virgin cunt deserves a real cock. That dwarf would never be able to satisfy her."

"That's not true! Don't listen to him, Gudrun!"

A mewl slipped from Gudrun's lips as Talyn lathered her neck with his tongue. The incubus knew just where to touch to please a woman, no matter how sturdy or 'barbaric' they believed they were. He grabbed a handful of the redhead's bubbly ass and kneaded the skin like fine dough, occasionally stopping to rub, pinch and smack it. Gudrun clawed at the floorboards in multiple pitiful attempts to get away, and each time she was met with a hard smack to the ass. By the time she learned her lesson, that pale pink ass of hers had a fine, cherry-red imprint of Talyn's hand across it.

"I bet your lover would never think of treating you like this… treating you like a real woman," Talyn growled. "You're a proud barbarian woman, aren't you? You deserve to be fucked like one… and broken down."

Gudrun swayed back and forth as Talyn churned into her from behind. With hair in hand, the incubus was able to tug the minx back and force her deeper upon his cock, going so far as to knock against the entrance to her womb at points. For Gudrun, it was as if the incubus was splitting her open from deep within. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced before; not akin to a broken bone or anything of the sort, but sharp, sensual and mixed with a touch of pleasure that sickened Gudrun to her core. How in the name of the gods could she derive pleasure from this?

Sensing Litra's leering, Talyn pulled again on Gudrun's hair while his other hand helped raise her upright. He got in close, mixing the pale peach skin of her body with his tanned, lean and muscular frame, and again he descended upon that neck of hers with probing kisses and tongue lashes. Soon Gudrun was on her own two feet, able to flee by all accounts, yet Talyn held her steady with a firm grasp on her hip and another on one of her well-supported tits. The barbarian's juices dripped to the floor while the stain of lubricant kept her from getting a grip. Without Talyn's hands and sturdy cock keeping her upright, Gudrun would have fallen flat on her face with her ass high in the air.

By no means did Talyn pause in his ministrations. On the contrary, he bucked up into Gudrun with renewed vigor, beyond delighted to feel her pussy squeezing harder and harder upon his ridged cock. He kneaded one of her tender breasts, nipped at a sensitive vein in her neck and rubbed her labia even as he rammed her again and again from behind. The incubus wasn't going easy on Gudrun, no matter if she had just been deflowered. He felt so free and alive, and oh-so powerful once again.

"Gudrun, snap out of it!"

Talyn chuckled at Litra's plea. Gudrun still had a ways to go before she truly submitted, but so far things were going quite well. The busty barbarian was trying to push away from Talyn, but the incubus was tenacious and determined, and Gudrun just couldn't keep up. But Gudrun wasn't the only guest, and Talyn would make for a poor host if he just tended to her alone. He peered over the redhead's shoulder and unleashed the tentacles wrangling Litra, inciting them to have as much fun as they desired. They were an extension of him and his power, after all.

"Aww, I didn't mean to leave you out of the fun. Here, let me make it up to you."

The Abyssal portals around Litra shimmered and pulsed with power, soon feeding their reinvigorated energy into the tentacles pouring from them all. Still wet with exotic, stimulating lubricant, the tentacles nevertheless had no problem grasping and tugging at Litra's limbs. Some continued to rub and grind into her muscles, slip around her hips and over the curve of her ass and more while others pulled at the barbarian's legs. A powerful fighter, Litra did her best to keep her legs closed, yet a few probing tendrils at the puckered star of her anus threw her off guard. The blood-red tentacles forced her legs apart and tied them down, revealing her puffy pink pussy in all its forbidden glory.

"I swear I'll kill you," Litra barked, teeth gritted as a couple of tendrils prowled close to her lips.

"Oooh, I love a feisty woman. I'm going to enjoy breaking you down." Talyn tweaked and flicked Gudrun's stiff nipples as he rammed her from behind, forcing her to fall back down upon her cock with each ragged thrust. He grasped the redhead by the chin and pulled her in close, hot breath washing over her lips while he sneered up at Litra. "If the daughter of a proud chieftain can't resist me, what hope do you have?"

The incubus forced Gudrun into a deep, passionate kiss that made her loins ache and her heart pound harder. She had been kissed by her dwarven lover before, but the short thing had never been so demanding, so depraved, so… lustful and hungry, not like Talyn was. Firm lips gnashed against the opposite, plush pair with a tongue prodding every so often. Gudrun couldn't close her lips; the fat cock in her pussy coupled with Talyn's roaming, naughty hands kept her moaning and drooling, and Talyn ate it up. He thrust his tongue past her lips and over her tongue, even coiling about it for a squeeze.

For Litra, the tentacles went to work. A fat tendril covered with bristled, fleshy nubs draped over Litra's pussy and started to grind the area. She again tried to close her legs, to resist, but they were locked in tight. Growling, huffing and murmuring obscenities, Litra suffered through the pleasure as those nubs rolled over her folds. They dragged across her clit with every pass, at times dipping half an inch deep inside, and oozed more of that sinister, slick lubricant. It made her limbs and breasts burn, but against her pussy proper, it spread heat throughout her system, deep into her soul, and started to cloud her mind.

Even worse were the tentacles that swirled around Litra's tits. One pair squeezed the firm pillows, pulsing with power and radiating heat, while another pair slithered over to her nipples. This pair was special; the very tips opened up to reveal a set of nubs similar to the one running rampant between her legs. They suctioned themselves tight to Litra's nipples, pulled once or twice to test their grip, then they began to twist. Litra couldn't help herself from crying out.

"Aaaugh! S-stop, that's… This is cruel!"

"Barbarian women like it rough, isn't that right, Gudrun?"

Gudrun moaned in reply as a strong orgasm rippled through her body. Her pussy clenched and spasmed around Talyn's cock, begging him to fill her up, yet the incubus was resolute. He held Gudrun tight and let her writhe upon his cock and against his hands.

"Gudrun… Gudrun, l-listen to me," Litra pleaded, taking the risk with tentacles so close to her lips. "Y-you can get through this. Fight him, dammit! The blood of Chieftain Gunnar flows through your veins- Mmmpgh! Don't give in! Th-think of Dororan, think of-"

Talyn snapped his fingers and watched as a fat, sopping-wet tentacle surged past Litra's lips and hilted several inches down her throat. While those words of encouragement might have inspired Gudrun an hour ago, they were drowned out by the wet smacks of hips against hips and intoxicated moans. The tentacle pulsed within Litra's throat, massaging and filling her out for a time before it began to surge back and forth. Her mouth was just a plaything to this tentacle, as were her tits and pussy.

Sensing that Gurdun was at her breaking point, Talyn had a devious idea. The nubbed tentacle between Litra's legs had pushed the proud barbarian to a powerful climax, but it wasn't going the extra mile to push her over the edge. It retreated and revealed Litra's twitching cunt as Talyn bent Gudrun over and nudged her over to her companion. Tongue lolling from her lips, Gudrun was forced against Litra's crotch, and with her inhibitions shattered, it didn't take much before she started to eat her friend out. Squealing at the perverse horror, Litra recoiled against Gudrun's actions… but with Talyn still fucking the chieftain's daughter from behind, all resistance was futile.

The tightly-wound and ultra-sensitive bundle of nerves in Litra's clit were kissed and slathered with plenty of saliva and lubricant. Drowning in ecstasy, Gudrun suckled at that pink jewel with all the zeal of a dehydrated traveler isolated in the Kharidian desert. She no longer cared that she was doing this to her best friend; all that mattered at that moment was pleasure, of which the incubus was eager to supply. Litra tensed up, sucked down the tentacle in her mouth and came. Her hips bucked against Gudrun's head as tears trickled down her cheeks and incoherent moans rumbled in the back of her throat.

"That's a good girl," Talyn laughed, pulling Gudrun back. "Here's your reward!"

"D-Dororan… Forgive meeee!"

Gudrun came as well; it was impossible not to. A mix of overeager groping, hair pulling and incessant pounding thrust Gudrun into a realm of insidious ecstasy the likes of which she couldn't begin to comprehend. Again her pussy clamped down hard upon Talyn's cock, and this time the incubus rewarded her. Angled right up against the entrance to her womb, Talyn sent a hot load of thick, white cum deep inside her. Rope after rope filled her up, polluting her body until there was a slight curve in her stomach.

"Forget all about that pathetic thing you call a lover," Talyn growled as his hands burned with violet energy. He placed them against Gudrun's head and discharged his vile magic, flowing right into her brain. "You serve me, now."

Just as with a naive sorceress before, Talyn rewired Gudrun's mind in all the right ways. Her misty, hazel eyes shimmered with corrupt energies for a moment before going back, though with a far-off look about them. A ditzy, tired grin spread across her lips and she collapsed to the floor, reconditioned with a new purpose in life. Pleased with his handiwork, Talyn pulled out and looked on as Gudrun slipped into unconsciousness, all the while his fresh cum trickled from her cunt.

"That's a good girl… Now, what about you, Litra?"

Litra recoiled at Talyn's approach and would have squealed had it not been for the tentacle deep in her throat. Despite cumming inside Gudrun, the incubus' cock was still as stiff and thick as ever. It was a hefty thing; a breeding tool any man would be envious of. Cum dribbled from the tip like poison from a coated spear. There was an eerie sheen about it as well, though it could have been the juices from Gudrun's cunt. In her right mind, Litra would have wanted nothing to do with it… but deep down, her loins yearned for something like that to tear into her.

"Guh…" Litra coughed and gasped for breath as the tendril in her mouth retreated, leaving a saliva trail from it to her lips. She felt the tendrils around her limbs give her a bit of slack, yet her body refused to cooperate. "Stop… Don't you dare c- Aah!"

The tentacles released Litra and let her fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Talyn did not need them anymore, so with a flick of the wrist they were sent back through the portals from whence they came. The blonde barbarian gasped for breath and tried to get back on her feet, but Talyn was already upon her. He reached out and grasped her head, pushed it back and thrust his cock in front of her face.

"Clean me off," the incubus ordered.

"Go fuck yourself," Litra grumbled, green eyes filled with vitriol.

Talyn chuckled in reply and pushed forward, eventually forcing his cock past Litra's lips and over her tongue.

"Oh! Trying to bite already... I guess I'll just have to go deeper!"

Gliding deeper over Litra's tongue, Talyn managed to reach the back of Litra's throat. The barbarian wench beneath him shuddered in pain and disgust, and yet she couldn't force her jaw closed nor grind her teeth down. The incubus was too deep inside of her, and he could always go deeper. Talyn rubbed and stroked Litra's golden-blonde hair, reaching back to undo that flimsy ponytail of hers, then he took a handful of it and tugged. At the same time he began to churn his hips, dead-set on using this barbarian's mouth for his pleasure.

"Can you taste it, Litra? Gudrun's ecstasy? C'mon, move that tongue of yours!"

Litra reached up to try and pry herself away from Talyn's groin, but the hand in her hair kept her rooted. There was still fire in Litra's soul that the incubus needed to conquer! He put more energy into his churning, soon pumping his hips back and forth. Saliva dribbled from Litra's lips as that thick cock surged in and out of her, ricocheting off the back of her throat and angling down periodically. The texture of that cock dragged against her inner cheeks and encouraged her to dimple down, creating a tighter pocket for Talyn to fuck. It was difficult to breathe, and even worse still was the gag reflect, but Talyn wasn't giving Litra any leeway.

Soon Talyn's cock swelled over Litra's tongue and spewed a torrent of cum down her throat. Unlike the slick lubrication that coated her body, the incubus' cum was viscous with a sharp, spicy flavor about it. It pooled in her stomach and sent shockwaves through Litra's limbs, heightening her senses and overstimulating every nerve in her body. Even her pussy, tired from Gudrun's frantic tongue, felt reinvigorated and thirsty for more action. An aphrodisiac; something so powerful and perverse that Litra's body couldn't help but betray her.

Pulling out, Talyn watched with a fiendish gleam in his red eyes as Litra gagged and sputtered.

"You… you're gonna pay for this," the barbarian hissed. Again she tried to stand, and again her body rebelled with a spasm of pleasure spreading throughout. "Gaah! Wh-what did you do… what did you do to her, t-to me?!"

"Now Litra, you don't really want me to spoil the surprise, do you?"

The incubus reached out and maneuvered Litra's body like a toy, pulling her up and over to a nearby bed. He tossed her onto a flimsy pillow, placed himself behind her and propped up that toned ass of hers before shoving his cock deep into her pussy. There was no fanfare or ceremony; just primal lust. Litra arched her back and grasped the pillow beneath her for dear life, moaning long and low like a stuck pig. Talyn's cock had looked far more impressive than anything else Litra had experienced before, and yet nothing could have prepared her for how big it was, for how much it stretched her out.

"Oooh! Oh f-fuck!"

Talyn didn't wait for Litra to get comfortable. He pulled his hips back then thrust forward once again, spearing deep into the barbarian's cunt right up to the sturdy entrance to her womb. The thrusts were slow but powerful enough to rock Litra's body back and forth like a mere plaything. Her hands clenched the sheets and pillow beneath her while she tried to voice her rage and terror, and yet all she managed to do was gasp and mewl. In time the protests would turn into shameful pleading, then nothing more than incoherent moans.

Getting so thoroughly fucked into the bed would have been enough for any woman, but Talyn knew that Litra could handle more. As he felt her inner walls closing in around his cock, he propped her up on her side and dug deep within with one of her legs draped over his shoulder. He reached down with his nimble, slender fingers and toyed with Litra's clit as he continued to stuff her. The howls of rapture, of pleasured anguish, were like ambrosia to Talyn's ears, but better yet were the stilted whimpers that bubbled from Litra's lips when his gambit paid off. Litra came harder than ever with no shortage of juices trickling from her stuffed cunt.

Another warm, viscous dose of cum shot from Talyn's cock and filled Litra up, yet there was still plenty more where that came from. The incubus pulled out and nudged at the barbarian's split pussy, admiring his handiwork as cum trickled out. Litra, struggling from the aftershocks, fell tight against the bed only for Talyn to spank her ass and grasp her hip.

"Oh no, we're not done yet. Prop that ass of yours up."

Litra did as she was told and hitched her pale ass up higher than before, and higher still until she was propping herself up by her hands. Her pussy quivered in anticipation in such a position. It disgusted her that she was looking forward to the next set, but it just felt so good to give in. The dark desire at the back of her mind had swept forward and taken control, leaving her inhibitions in tatters. A barbarian valued strength above anything else, and Talyn had that in spades. Litra utterly despised the creature, but he knew how to fuck her better than any human could ever dream of.

Reintroducing his cock to that savage pussy of Litra's, Talyn doubled down. He had complete control with his hands wound tight around Litra's hips while his ridged cock barreled down into her. Litra kept her head down, yet Talyn could see just how turned on she was from the way she bit her lip and those squeezed-shut eyes. Blonde hair bobbing about, the barbarian struggled to quell her moans until Talyn, in a complete surprise, started playing with the forbidden ring of muscles around her anus. Lubrication was still in abundance all over her body, and with a leathery, slender tail soaked in the stuff, all it took was a bit of poking and prodding before the incubus' tail slipped a few inches inside.

"Aaaah… No, please, n-not there," Litra whined, getting an upside-down view of her sopping-wet pussy taking Talyn's cock. Her eyes were glazed over with lust; she couldn't help but notice fluids trickling down over her groin and along her sides. "Take it out… It's… Mmgh!"

Again Litra had a powerful orgasm, and again her holes sucked deep on Talyn's tools. With a wicked grin Talyn soldiered on, hardly stopping even if just for a moment. Each thrust whacked against Litra's ass and rippled over those cheeks while the leathery tail acted as a piston, sliding nice and deep inside with each pass. Another creampie awaited the barbarian, and as cum sloshed into her sensitive womb, the tail in her ass swelled to twice its size and gradually pulled back, trudging out from the powerful muscles that tried to keep it back in.

"Guaaah! Oh fuck, fuck! S-stop, please, y-you'll break me!"

But Talyn was adamant; hell-bent on making good on his promise of breaking Litra down. He flipped her over and straddled her, planting his cock tight between her oiled tits. He grabbed them up and, after a bit of fun pinching and teasing her nipples, he made a tight pocket for him to fuck. Litra panted and moaned beneath him with a far off look in her eyes, thighs and hips sore while her pussy cried for more attention. The fire of lust was a blazing inferno, far too extreme for Litra to reason with, let alone comprehend. She needed more of Talyn, needed him to fuck her even more.

The final straw came during a mating press. Litra was too bogged down in the mire of depraved lust that she couldn't even raise a hand to stop Talyn. Pummeling Litra with powerful squat thrusts, the incubus reached down with his hands awash in vile magic and got to work brainwashing the barbarian. Unlike the others, Litra was a strong fighter who could handle herself in physical combat. Such a woman like that would do well as a guard, or muscle in future exploits. The barbarian's face twisted with pleasure, then corrupt realization took hold and she smiled wide, tongue lolling from her lips before another orgasm washed away any remaining traces of resistance.

Victory achieved, Talyn gave Litra a passionate kiss as he spilled another hot, thick load inside her twitching womb. Such a good, devoted girl deserved nothing less.

A few hours later and there came a knocking at the door. Night had long since fallen; only the unscrupulous were out at such an hour. Stepping into the cozy yet dilapidated interior of the cabin, Ariane took a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Talyn lounged on the impoverished yet spacious bed with Gudrun and Litra kissing and licking his cock between them. Red and blonde hair bobbed about as the two barbarians enjoyed themselves, shaking their raised asses like two dogs delighted to be with their master.

The red-haired sorceress and seer dropped to one knee at the foot of the bed.

"Master, I've found a house closer to Varrock that can accommodate all of us. It has plenty of space, and because it's so unassuming, none of the city guards will pay us any mind if we move in. A family is living there, however, and at times adventurers come around looking for kittens…"

"That won't be a problem. Having a place so close to the city is more important than the strings attached to it. In a perfect scenario, we'll only be there for a day or two before finding better lodging deeper in the heart of Varrock," Talyn explained. He offered Ariane a warm smile and beckoned for her to stand. "You've done well, haven't you? Come, let your master reward you."

During her scouting Ariane couldn't stop thinking about her master's new toys and what he was doing to them. She imagined the two barbarians moaning, eagerly driving their hips against the incubus time and time again as they were brainwashed to serve him. It took plenty of effort to keep herself composed in public, even as her thighs grew slick and her pussy twitched beneath her robes. Back home, back to her beloved master, Ariane did not need to cover herself up any longer. She undid her verdant green robes and armor to reveal her naked skin; the once modest seer hadn't bothered with undergarments when going out.

Gudrun and Litra were reluctant to dislodge themselves from their master's impressive dick, but the sight of Ariane's full breasts, comely face and wet pussy soon commanded their attention. They made way for her, watching with hungry eyes as the sorceress crawled atop Talyn's lap. A mewl slipped from Ariane's lips as she took her reward; hips sinking, pussy stretching over a cock that had helped to ruin her mind and corrupt her soul. As soon as Ariane was comfortable, Gudrun and Litra were upon her with soft hands, sweet licks and nips and plenty of kissing.

None of the women had thought that they would find other women attractive enough to lust over, but thanks to Talyn, they were enlightened to new pastures of pleasure. Already Gudrun was suckling on one of Ariane's pink nipples while Litra, bold and brash, flicked her tongue against the sorceress' sensitive clit.

"Thank you, master," Ariane cooed, adoration and devotion glowing in her green eyes. She rubbed at Gudrun's head and giggled. "Aah… Yes, right there…!"

Talyn grinned at the sight. Three women under his dominion had given him a fair bit of power, but he would need plenty more if he wanted to become a truly powerful being. Just as important was the need for comfort; more women would certainly help with that!


End file.
